Mötet
by Prongs II
Summary: När hon såg honom för första gången, och bestämde sig för att rädda honom.


Mötet

Hon kände lukten så tydligt nu. Björn. Inte så farligt, men hon föredrog hjort. Trots det kunde hon inte klaga. Hon hade jagat i evigheter utan att hitta något. Vad var det med den här skogen, så tom och ödslig? Annat än småkryp och fåglar hade hon inte stött på något större djur på alldeles för länge. Det var inte vanligt, det var inte normalt. Men å andra sidan, vad var normalt? Fanns det ens? Hon själv var ett levande bevis på onormaliteten och sagornas sanning. Hon var fortfarande bitter och orolig. Hon valde ju aldrig det här, hon ville inte ha det här fruktansvärt långa livet. Nu var det visserligen flera år sedan hon visat hur hon fortfarande led, men det fanns där. Hon saknade inte sitt liv och hur det utvecklats, men hon avskydde att inte få en andra chans. En andra _levande _chans. Hon skulle aldrig få det där som Vera…

Vad var det där? Det var inte bara björn. Det var… Åh. En människa tillsammans med björnen. Hur skulle hon göra nu? Hon ville inte ha människoblod. Hon var inte det minsta intresserad, men hon visste att lusten var svår att stå emot. Samtidigt behövde hon verkligen dricka nu, och det skulle kännas snöpligt att ha kommit så här långt utan att fortsätta. Hon hade sprungit i timmar. Hon behövde inte vila – det var inte alls ansträngande – men hon behövde blod. Snart.

Just som hon for förbi en burrig gran fick hon syn på dem. Eller snarare syn på _honom. _För hon uppfattade björnen, men lade samtidigt inte alls märke till den. Det fanns bara Han. Kunde det vara..? Nej, inte efter så här lång tid, såklart inte. Den här mannen var ung, stor och just nu väldigt nära döden. Hon drog efter andan. Han var så vacker, trots att ansiktet var förvridet av smärta. Han skulle dö väldigt snart. Vad skulle hon göra? Hon kunde inte lämna honom här, hon kunde inte låta honom dödas av björnen. Inte en man som var så vacker, som var så smärtsamt lik Veras son. Det kunde hon bara inte.

Men han var döende. Om hon inte gjorde något skulle han dö inom några timmar. Med ett hugg i hjärtat insåg hon att hon inte ville det. Hon ville inte att den här unga mannen skulle försvinna för henne. Men hon skulle aldrig klara av att förvandla honom själv. Ensam. Hon slöt ögonen och drog ett djupt andetag när slutsatsen tog form i hennes hjärna. Hon måste bära honom hem till Carlisle. Ingen annan skulle lyckas hjälpa henne nu.

Hon studerade mannen under en kort sekund. Han var stor och muskulös. De svarta lockarna låg slickade mot pannan av svett och trots att han grimaserade syntes skrattgroparna tydligt. Hon log sorgset. Så lik han var Henry.

Han hade varken hört eller sett henne, men han spärrade upp ögonen när den tunga besten plötsligt var borta från honom. Han kunde andas lite lättade när den inte pressade hela sin ofantliga tyngd mot hans bröst. Framför honom, så nära hans ansikte att hans första instinkt var att rygga bakåt stod en kvinna vars like han aldrig någonsin skådat. Hon var det vackraste han sett, och trots smärtan kändes det som om han just upplevt den bästa dagen i sitt liv. Hon lutade sig över honom och verkade undersöka hans kropp utan att andas. Inte honom emot. Hennes mjuka, blonda lockar föll ner och kicklade hans ansikte. Han flämtade till när hon kom åt en öm punkt vid hans högra arm. Hennes konstigt svarta ögon fann hans. Hon rynkade oroligt ögonbrynen och tittade på honom.

"Vad heter du?" det var nära att hon lade till "Henry?" men hon hann bita sig i tungan. Det var inte Henry.

Han stirrade på henne med uppspärrade ögon. Hennes röst lät så mjuk, som porlande honung. Han flinade ansträngt och flämtade fram sitt namn.

"Emmett" pustade han. Hon såg på honom, och nickade kort. Han höll på att förlora medvetandet. Lika bra. Det skulle bli mycket enklare att springa med honom om han var helt lealös. Hans blick hade svårt att fokusera, och hon kunde inte släppa den.

"Rosalie" viskade hon tyst, och hann se att han uppfattade namnet, innan han tuppade av.

Hon såg sig om, tvekade fortfarande lite. Men sedan bestämde hon sig. Nu måste hon skynda sig för att hinna fram till Carlisle. Hennes starka armar tog lätt upp mannens stora kropp, och hon lade den varsamt över axlarna och ryggen. Det här skulle bli svårt, men om hon inte andades borde hon klara det. Hon måste. För hans skull. För honom. Emmett.


End file.
